An Evening Alone
by YoungTruthLP
Summary: My little valentines one-shot. Short in length - Liara and Shepard have an evening alone to themselves. Rated Kplus to be safe. FemShepxLiara


As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and the main plot belong to BIOWARE - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own.

Ok, so here's a valentines day one-shot! I'm a sucker for fluff, and this is the perfect opportunity to go all fangirl and write a mushy one-shot featuring one of my favourite in-game couples. Enjoy!

(Not the longest one shot ever, but hey, at least I did something! :p)

* * *

><p>Shepard fiddled with the buttons on her shirt sleeve. "Li, are you nearly ready?"<p>

"Yes, my love" The asari shouted out from their bedroom. Shepard walked up the stairs and down the hallway to her daughter's room. She peered in and saw baby Alena playing with some of her toys.

"Hey kiddo" Shepard whispered, capturing Alena's attention.

"Mama!"

"Hey" Shepard walked over to the toddler and watched as Alena held her arms out begging to be picked up. Shepard knew better than to deny her daughter and lifted her up into her arms, hugging her tightly. "How you doin'?" She asked as she held the toddler just a little bit tighter.

"Good." She smiled and wrapped her arms around Shepard's neck.

"Hey, how about we go see what momma's doing? Huh?"

"Yeah!" She said excitedly.

"Let's go then!" Shepard kissed the asari on the bridge of the nose, picked up Alena's plush hanar toy, conveniently named Squishy, and carried her daughter out of the room.

As they reached the door, Shepard peered in through the crack. Liara was sat on the bed trying to do her boots up. _Always with the boots_, thought Shepard. She looked at an expectant Alena and let the toddler open the doors by herself. The door swished open, revealing both a smiling Shepard and Alena.

"Hey" Shepard said as she sat down on the bed with Alena still in her arms. She kissed her wife before letting their daughter greet her other mother. "Having trouble?" Shepard asked, motioning to Liara's boots.

"You could say that."

"Goddess, always with the boots Liara. You can never seem to get them right."

"You aren't complaining when you do them up for me" She winked, hinting at the fact that Shepard had a habit of kissing Liara's inner thigh as she did up her boots.

"Whatever T'Soni. It always seems as if you do it on purpose." Shepard said, letting Alena sit on the bed next to Liara. She got down on her knees and was about to do up the first boot when the doorbell rang. They both watched as their daughter perked up at the noise. Shepard stood up once more and picked up Alena. "Come on, ditch the boots for a second and let's go greet Chakwas."

Liara complied and they went downstairs hand in hand and greeted the doctor, who was taking Alena for the night. It was valentines day and the doctor knew that the couple needed some alone time, so when it came time, she immediately offered to look after the toddler and take her off the couples hands. Once Alena was safely off with Chakwas, after an emotional goodbye, Shepard returned to what she was doing before. Liara's boots.

She sat in front of Liara once more. "Now, where was I?"

"Doing up my boots, in your own special way."

"Ah yes. Your boots." She grinned, starting on one of Liara's knee-high boots. She seductively zipped up the boot, painfully slow on purpose. Along the way, she kissed up Liara's smooth azure leg until she reached the thigh. Shepard then leant forward and planted a soft, delicate kiss on Liara's inner thigh before repeating the process on the other leg. They hadn't even gone out and already Shepard had managed to get Liara hot and flustered. "Come on, I believe we have a date"

Liara was broken out of her reverie when Shepard offered her hand. She wiped away the thought of the tingling sensation Shepard left with her lips and took the offered hand. As she stood up, she noticed the sleeves of Shepard's shirt were unbuttoned.

"Shepard, I do believe you have not done up the buttons on the cuffs of your shirt."

"Ahh, well, you have your problems with your boots and even before Alena was born I've had problems with the buttons on my sleeves."

"Yes, I remember many occasions, including our wedding and awards evenings when I have helped you to button up your sleeves. Here" Liara kissed both of Shepard's hands as she delicately buttoned up Shepard's sleeves.

"Now we're equal. Thank you" Shepard said as she hugged her wife and gave her a kiss in thanks.

"No problem my love. Come on, I believe we have a date, as you mentioned before."

"Yes" Shepard smiled and offered her arm for Liara, who linked it with her own. In no time the couple were out the door and off to their first destination of the evening.

* * *

><p>Liara and Shepard had just finished their romantic candlelight dinner. After asking Liara what she wanted to do for the rest of the evening, they had decided to go home and take a walk on the beach.<p>

Liara snuggled closer into Shepard as they walked along the beach barefoot. The sun was setting and cast a gentle orange glow across the oceans and landscapes.

"You wanna stop here?" Shepard asked as they walked.

"Yes" They both stopped walking and sat down together on the sand. Liara sat between Shepard's legs and felt the human embrace her from behind. The asari immediately leant back into the warmth that was her wife and enjoyed the view before them. "This is beautiful Shepard."

"I know, right? I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the galaxy."

"I feel the same."

"You know, Li, I had never even dreamed we would be here doing this. My life was filled with such darkness until you came along. You helped me through some of the toughest times of my life, and I want to say thank you. You mean so much to me and when you gave me our beautiful daughter, you made my life truly complete. I've never had a family, and I thought I was going to be alone for the rest of my days. But, when I look at you and Alena, I know that I have a family who loves me and looks after me. You make me feel complete Liara, and I could never thank you enough in anything I do."

"Then say thank you with everyday you spend with me. I know we've been through alot. We've seen war and death and many dark things that no soul should ever see, but we are here now, with no drama, together. We have a normal life at last, and being here with you is enough to last me until my final days. That is why I love you so much. Because you are here for me and our daughter no matter what. I was proud to carry our daughter and she is the outcome of a love we fought hard for. I love you Beth Shepard." She turned in Shepard's arms so that she was laying against the human's chest.

"I love you too Liara." Beth leant forward and kissed her wife softly, trying to convey as much as she could the love she had for her and how much she meant to her.

They both lay on the sand in each other's arms as the sun set. When it had grown dark, Shepard suggested that they walk back to their house.

Before they had even really entered the front door, Liara was already all over her wife, desperate with need and desire.

"Woah, Li. Where did this come from?" Shepard asked as Liara fiddled with buttons on the human's shirt, trying to get them unbuttoned.

"I have been craving you since this morning. Unfortunately we got interrupted before I could do anything."

"Oh, right" Shepard said as she remembered that morning. Alena had woken them both up before they could do anything romantic that morning. It annoyed Liara a little more than Shepard, and she had been waiting for this moment all day.

Liara attacked Shepard's lips with her own and plastered the human with heated kisses. Shepared let her hands roam over Liara's body as the asari focused on kissing. When she pulled back, she watched as Liara's eyes changed from a mesmerizing azure to a solid black. That's when Shepard knew Liara was ready to take things a step further.

"Hold on" She said as she placed her hands on Liara's backside firmly and then lifted the asari up. Liara wrapped her legs around Shepard's waist tightly, creating a delicious pressure between both of them and then wrapped her arms around the human's neck so that she was secure. Shepard kissed her wife before carrying her up to their bedroom so that they could continue their evening in a more 'adult' manner.

Fin.


End file.
